1. Field of the Invention
Energy Saving Garbage Disposal Unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically actuated garbage disposal units have become increasingly popular during the past few years. However, in numerous localities the installation of such units is discouraged or prohibited. In certain localities extensive electric wiring is required if such units are to be installed. In other locations, the units are prohibited from being installed on the ground that they unduly increase the electric load to which the utility serving that community is subjected.
A primary object in devising the present invention is to provide a garbage disposal unit that requires no electric energy, but is powered from a domestic source of pressurized water, with the pressurized water not only serving to power the unit, but to flush the masticated garbage down a waste line.
Another object of the invention is to not only provide a pressurized water actuated garbage disposal unit, but one that will reduce the garbage to masticated particles of not greater than a predetermined size, prior to the masticated garbage particles being discharged into a waste line, and with the assurance that due to the small size of the particles the waste line will not become clogged or stopped up as a result of such particles being discharged thereinto.